


Five Times Neville Longbottom Fell In Love With Hannah Abbott - and Vice Versa

by fade_like_starlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Purple, Neville decided, was his most favourite colour ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Livejournal in 2007. Reposted here in order to have all my fics in one place. Chapter 1 is the original story and chapter 2 was written a day later as a response to an original comment. (I think the comment asked for something in between scenes 4 and 5).

**14 years old: February, 1995**

On the surface, it had seemed like a simple charm. But Hannah Abbott must have said something wrong, or waved her wand the wrong way, or _something_.

'It's... purple,' Mandy Brocklehurst said timidly. Her shimmering gold hair, so different from her usual mousy brown, fell over her shoulder as she lifted a strand of Hannah's purple hair.

'Yep,' Hannah agreed, watching Mandy in the mirror. 'It's definitely not black.'

'Maybe if we try the spell again?'

'No!' Hannah pulled her hair out of Mandy's grasp. 'I think I like it.'

Of course they were late to dinner. Of course the Great Hall was completely full. Of course the Ravenclaw table was nearest the entrance, so Mandy could slink to her table almost unnoticed. Of course Hannah and her purple hair had to trek all the way across the Hall to reach the Hufflepuff table.

Well, there wasn't much Gryffindor courage in her, but there was a fair streak of Hufflepuff stubbornness. Hannah tossed her hair happily and sashayed to her seat next to Susan Bones. The dead silence and dropped jaws from the Slytherin table filled her with glee. The quiet, amusedly exasperated giggles from the Hufflepuff table were comfortingly familiar.

The resounding crash from the Gryffindor table made her whirl around in fright.

Standing in a puddle of soup and broken bowls, Neville Longbottom stared at her in amazement.

***

 _Purple_. Hannah's hair was purple. Neville had caught sight of her as he approached the Gryffindor table, and he'd apparently forgotten to stop, judging by the bowls of soup he'd knocked to the ground. A hand grabbed at his arm and pulled him down to the table, and Neville realised he'd been staring at Hannah.

Lavender Brown giggled, and Neville quickly took his seat. 'That's brilliant,' Lavender said. 'But Sprout's going to go mad at her.'

'She looks hot,' Seamus Finnigan said, and Parvati Patil smacked him.

Professor Sprout made her way down the Great Hall and quietly whispered in Hannah's ear. Looking sheepish, Hannah followed her out of the room, and the Great Hall exploded with noise and laughter.

Neville blinked quietly. Purple, he decided, was his most favourite colour ever.

**16 years old : November, 1996**

'Gloves are in the back, fresh soil at the side, you know what to do, class!' Professor Sprout released the sixth years with a wave and a smile, and a rush of activity overtook the greenhouse. Hannah pushed her parchment to one side as she rose.

She jumped as Neville dropped to his knees beside her, then stood again just as quickly.

'I think you dropped this,' he said, handing her a quill.

She froze. Her stomach flipped a couple of times and suddenly, everything was louder and more colourful.

Neville was still holding the quill out to her. He placed it on the table. 'Are you okay, Hannah?'

'Oh,' she blushed. 'Yes. Thank you.'

'No problems. By the way -' he reached for the flower box next to the window - 'happy birthday.' He presented her with a perfect purple daisy.

'Thank you,' Hannah said, feeling a blush rise.

'You're welcome,' Neville said, a faint blush rising over his own cheeks. 'We, uh, better get to work.'

'Yes,' Hannah said. 'Work.' Work? What was work? She was - Hannah was in _love_.

**16 years old: October, 1997**

'Hannah? Are you in here?' Neville stuck his head into the greenhouse. 'Terry said Muggle Studies was rough - oh, _Hannah_.'

She was on the floor, legs tucked under her and right arm cradled in her lap. The blood dripping from the cut mixed with the tears flowing down her cheek, staining the bandages in her lap a pale red. Neville dropped to his knees in front of her.

'Hannah,' he said. 'Hannah, look at me. Are you okay?'

'It won't stop,' she said. 'I tried to wrap it, but the bleeding won't stop.'

'It's okay,' Neville said. 'I'll fix it.'

He worked slowly and carefully, making sure the wound was tightly bound. With all his concentration focused, he didn't notice as Hannah's tears slowly dried up.

'We'll get them,' he said. 'The Carrows, and Snape, and the whole bloody lot of them. They won't get away with this. Harry'll be back, and we'll win this thing.' He looked up and saw Hannah smiling slightly. 'What?'

'You. It's just. You always know how to make me feel better.'

**17 Years Old: May, 1998**

Hannah had never screamed so hard in all her life. She had never - he just walked out there, and stood there, and Hannah died. She was sore and tired and covered in dirt and sweat and blood and Susan was dead and Hannah had _killed_ someone, killed one of the Death Eaters responsible for her mother's death and now Harry was dead and it was all over, but Neville - Neville had dropped her hand and rushed forward. She grabbed for him, tried to hold him back, but Neville escaped her arms as Pomona Sprout shouted for him to stay back.

He fell to the ground, but Hannah was already frozen and barely felt Professor Sprout's warm arms circling her shoulders. Neville rose and stared down Voldemort as the Dark Lord raised his wand again and flames engulfed Neville.

'No,' Hannah whispered somewhere in her mind. 'I love you.'

Later, when it was all over, Hannah found Neville sitting at the Ravenclaw table, steadily eating soup and sandwiches, sword laying next to him. He looked up, but before he could say a word, Hannah waved her wand and presented Neville with a perfect purple daisy. She sat down, and he kissed her on the cheek as he tucked it behind her ear.

**29 Years Old : September, 2010**

'TWINS,' Neville shouted joyfully. 'Twin girls, Hannah spent six hours screaming at me and she hates me, they're gorgeous, I have twin daughters!'

The patrons of the Leaky Cauldron erupted in cheers and shouts. Young James Potter, sitting alongside his father, clapped his hands as Ginny plopped two year old Lily in Harry's lap and jumped up to grab Neville in a hug.

'That's fantastic, Neville, how is she? When were they born? How big? What are you calling them?' Ginny was practically bouncing.

Neville slipped behind the bar, answering Ginny's questions as he pulled bottle after bottle from the cabinets below.

'She's fine, she never wants to see me again, but I'm sure that'll pass -'

'Probably not,' Seamus Finnigan said, reaching over the bar to slap Neville's shoulder. 'Padma still isn't talking to me.'

'Yes, but you missed your son's birth in favour of a _Quidditch match_ ,' Parvati Patil said, taking a Galleon from a handsome young wizard and winking as she passed his drink over.

'Two hours ago,' Neville continued, 'just under 3 kilos each, and we don't know yet. DRINKS ON THE HOUSE!' he bellowed suddenly, and the pub erupted again. Parvati shot him a glare as the bar was inundated with clamouring drunks, and Ginny pushed him out of the way as she jumped the barrier to help Parvati.

Neville poured himself a drink as Parvati bumped into him. 'Longbottom, either help me or get out of my way. How long is this open bar running?'

He shrugged. 'Another drink for everyone?' He jumped out of her way and took a seat on the other side next to Seamus.

'Uncle Neville,' four year old Albus Potter said, stretching his arms up. Neville grabbed him and sat him on the bar. 'Can we go visit Auntie Hannah now?'

'She's pretty tired right now, Al,' Harry said, pushing a bowl of chips towards James. 'Eat, James. Maybe in a couple of days, Al. By the way, why aren't you with your wife, Professor Neville?'

'Her dad's there,' Neville said, stealing some of James' chips. 'She told me to come back and make sure Parvati hadn't burnt her pub down.'

'No,' Parvati shouted from the other end of the bar, 'but are you going bankrupt her pub? She'll definitely kill you for that.'

'Oh, right,' Neville said hastily, raising his wand to his throat. 'Sorry everyone, drinks are back on your own Galleons!'

Seamus grinned. 'But friends are still on the tab, right?'

'Don't make me cut you off, Finnigan,' Parvati said. 'You'll pay like everyone else.'

'I should get back, though,' Neville said as he went out the back to the small garden he'd cultivated, carefully choosing and picking a simple bouquet. Ginny and Parvati sent him off with hugs and kisses for Hannah, and James and Albus made Neville promise they could visit Auntie Hannah in a few days.

He emerged from the Floo in St Mungos, shaking some stray ash from his flowers as he hurried down the hall. Hannah was alone in her room, two sleeping baby girls in a crib next to her bed, swathed in purple blankets.

'Hey, beautiful,' Neville said, presenting her with the flowers.

Hannah smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. She always did love purple daisies.


	2. Chapter 2

24 years old: January, 2005

In January, India was hot and smoky and crowded and dirty. Neville sighed as he accepted another drink from a Patil family house elf. Most of his friends were up and dancing. In her shocking pink sari, maid-of-honour Parvati almost outshone the bride as best man Dean Thomas dipped her on the dance floor. Harry and Ginny were making lazy circles around the floor as Ron offered a hand to Lavender. Hermione was off talking Ministry business with some of the Patil's local relatives. 'I've got to get it right sometime, yeah?' Neville heard Ron say as he winked and Lavender took his hand.

The bride and groom - Padma and Seamus - sparkled in their gold wedding robes as the enchanted candles hovered over them. 'It was a lovely ceremony,' Hannah said as she sat next to him, sipping from a champagne flute. 

Neville bumped her gently with his shoulder. 'Wanna dance?' 

'Course I do.' They made their way to the dance floor, and Neville sighed again as they started twirling.

'What's up, babe?' Hannah asked. 'You doing okay?'

Neville shrugged. 'About ready to head home,' he said. 'Kinda miss the greenhouse. The air is so clogged here. How does anything grow?'

Hannah nodded to Padma and Seamus. 'Same way anything does. With love and care.'

'Hannah,' Neville said suddenly. 'I love you. Marry me and I won't let a day go by without telling you that.'

'I love you, too,' she said, eyes shining.

'Is that a yes?'

'Of course it's a yes.'


End file.
